


晨起

by Morusabla



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Futanari, Futanari Hikawa Sayo, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morusabla/pseuds/Morusabla
Summary: 一个早起的小故事
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko
Kudos: 14





	晨起

早上五点十二分。  
冰川纱夜从床上坐起，见到晨曦已经映在推拉门的樟子纸上，便披了寝衣爬起来去寻水喝。看时间还早，于是准备回到床上再躺一会。  
像是感知到了她一样，燐子在纱夜重新坐上床边时翻了个身，凉被因她的动作而滑了下来，露出了赤裸的肌肤。乌黑的姬发沿着燐子的脸颊和脖颈垂落，堪堪挡住了些许零星的斑驳，却遮不住暴露在外雪白浑圆上的红痕。昨夜欢爱后的记忆如潮水般涌入，看着恋人微微红肿的嘴唇翕动，迷迷糊糊地叫着她的名字，似乎是在寻求她的怀抱，冰川纱夜如同着了魔般地吻了上去。  
真是鬼迷心窍了。  
她虔诚地捧起恋人精致的脸蛋，用自己的两片薄唇含住了燐子微肿的唇瓣，小心翼翼地用舌尖舔舐着，吮吸着。湿濡了嘴唇后又探进了燐子口腔，撬开对方毫无防备的牙关，挑逗着还在沉睡的软舌，吞噬着她的唾液。燐子还没有清醒过来，在半梦半醒间承受着她的掠夺，含含糊糊地发出“呜呜”的轻哼。细微的声音传入纱夜的耳朵里，随着大脑的神经，化作一股热流冲向了她的小腹。  
于是青发的女人脱下了刚刚才穿好的寝衣，掀开了凉被，用自己的热度贴上了燐子同样赤裸的身体。她在乌黑的秀发中寻觅到圆润可爱的耳垂，毫不迟疑地张嘴含住，又一路向下，将细碎的痕迹再次烙印在了燐子身上。软糯的黑发美人在她的攻势下微微颤抖着，闭着眼试图躲避她的亲吻，但嘴角又不可抑制的漏出些许呻吟声。  
直到坚硬的炙热顶在了燐子的大腿上，她才微喘着睁开紫色的眼睛，有些困扰地望向正用坚挺的分身摩擦着她腿心的纱夜。  
“哼……冰川小姐……这么早……就这么这有……嗯…精神……？”她略微低头，就能看见那根不老实的性器，正用饱满的冠头磨蹭着她的身体，上下滑动时偶尔会蹭过她隐藏在秘裂里的核心，惹得她忍不住轻声喘息。纱夜没有回复她，而是低下头再次含住了她的唇瓣，将自己略微单薄的胸部贴上了她丰满白皙的浑圆，慢慢地厮磨着。纱夜用已经硬挺的乳尖摩擦着燐子粉红色的乳粒，分身却在她湿润的穴口浅浅地抽插着，挑逗着、引诱着那些粘稠的滑液从她的秘裂里溢出，来打湿她炙热的坚挺。  
燐子伸手环住了纱夜的腰间后，便松开了她的嘴唇，偏过头去喘息着。冰川纱夜俯下身吻了吻她的嘴角，“早上好，白金小姐。”“早上好……呃！”燐子下意识的礼貌回复，却没想到纱夜的分身就趁机插进来了一半。那鼓胀的肉柱入侵了她的身体，无论是散发着的热量还是那熟悉的尺寸，都很难让她忽视它的存在。燐子的腰抖了一下，抬腿夹住了纱夜的侧身，双手在恋人的脊背上扣紧，感受着那根性器缓缓地滑动，最终抵在了她的最深处后，难以自持地夹紧了对方。  
真是……让人不得安宁……不过…这样也很……舒服。纱夜同她交合着，用自己的肉柱破开她甬道里层层软肉，温柔地顶在她喜欢的地方，这样小幅度地抽插着，倒像是在温泉里亲密地嬉戏，舒服得让燐子觉得自己骨头都要被慢慢泡软。她睁开眼睛看向纱夜，在那双黄绿色的眸子里发觉了化不开的柔情，于是她主动抬头吻了她，轻轻吮咬着她的嘴唇，抱怨着冰川小姐扰人清梦。听见了纱夜温柔地低笑，便报复般地缩紧了甬道，成功地看到了纱夜软倒趴在了她身上，脸色绯红的看着她。  
“冰川小姐……脸红了……真可爱……哼…！”随后便是一记深顶，肉体交合的水声逐渐清晰，令刚刚似乎还有些“游刃有余”的两个人都红了脸。  
她们深吻着，交媾着，向对方倾注着对彼此的爱意，在晨曦的光洒在她们身上时才再次沉沉睡去。


End file.
